herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grandis (Rebirth)
Grandis is the CEO of a company called "Shiramu Inc.", a company specializing in creating artificial Ultimorian lifeforms, technology, or other artifacts relating to Ultimoria's past history in hopes of preserving Ultimoria's history. Out of all of the author's characters, Grandis is the one considered to be his Author Avatar. The reason? Grandis, despite being a hero in this incarnation, maintains all of his trigger happy, nigh invincible traits that makes him the ultimate boss of the Ultimorians, and the only character capable of keeping these dangerous creatures in their proper place. It makes you question the author's sanity when you consider Grandis has to put down ferocious, nightmarish beings capable of mass destruction on a daily basis just to make sure peace is sustained in Ultimoria. In the ancient past, he used to be a villain of the same name. He also once dwelled in a location called "Gaia Snowfield", but nowadays has a more permanent home in the form of Shiramu Inc.'s office building. Personality Grandis can be described as a heroic madman; his morals and opinions of things can make him out to be an outright villain, but his intentions and actions, on the other hand, are what keeps him from being a villain in the first place. He's in charge on keeping records on Ultimoria's history and lore, and on a daily basis, Grandis has to fight his own creations to prevent them from escaping into other universes, and this is proving to be very stressful on Grandis's part, to the point Grandis's madman tendencies are more or less a result of just how much lethal force he has to use to put down his own feral and renegade creations that try and escape into other universes, since he KNOWS he's the only one capable of fully demolishing every other Ultimorian not named Dogma or Kagubot, and he takes full responsibility to ensure none of his weaponry, artifacts, or creatures escape into other universes at all costs. Grandis, when not having to worry about break outs or robberies on his company, often hires characters from other universes, regardless of whether or not they are heroes or villains, in order to help Grandis fully maintain security in his base of operations. For example, one of his employees is an incarnation of Ultron from The Avengers, and another are several characters from the Bomberman Franchise. He even frequently hires Plio Kenson and KeraBeast to take on jobs for him every now and then, but they are not permanent employees for him. Instead, he heavily relies on two beings called Mirror M and Centauri to aide him in keeping his creations contained within Ultimoria, and to ensure no vile force even attempts to utilize these creations without authorization to do so, or if the creations are simply far too dangerous for everywhere else to even exist. Grandis can also be defined as highly sociopathic in nature, or simply flat out alien to everyone else's logic altogether. He claims to frequently have seen things that would drive normal beings absolutely mad, and when his helmet is off, gives the impression of a terrified young human who puts up a facade of bravery rather meekly, since he feels defenseless without his armor fully on at all times, and feels that for all of existence to stay safe, he must constantly have it. He seems to most importantly fear a creature called "The Eternally Damned", which is not the actual name of the creature, but rather a title Grandis gave to it since this creature simply can never stay dead no matter how hard he tries. He also apparently tries everything he can to ensure that said creature does not escape and utilize the secret weapon it's been building from within the Infernal Void upon everyone. In regards to the personality he had from prior to his reincarnation, he retains his celibate hero type of personality, in which he is simply not interested in having a lover of any kind. Also, he retains his heavy defense of love interest characters who are abused heavily, to where Grandis nearly loses self control from trying to relive his old self's ideals in which he would invade that entire multiverse and mount the abuser's head on the wall as a personal trophy. He admits he feel heavily tempted to commit such acts once again, but does not do so because he has "something far worse" that can instead do to such characters, and this response all involves his second in command known as "Mirror M". Another odd note about Grandis is how... surprisingly lax and casual he can sound when he's about to do something dangerous to his own self to a degree. For instance, he casually dismisses the Infernal Void as an actual threat, yet that does not mean he doesn't actually fear the place since it is a hostile environment. The main reason Grandis is so lax in these environments is that, for the most part, his standard armor is perfectly capable of allowing him to be perfectly fine and healthy no matter the environment. He only brings out the red and purple variant of the armor in the face of Kagugora, yet even then he sounds annoyed more than distressed at how Kagugora shows up, despite the fact Kagugora is one of the top contenders as beings who can actually kill Grandis. In a Sword Art Online related crossover between Ultimorian titled "Code Black", Grandis, unlike his past self, isn't even trying to relive his former counterpart's actions of murdering the villains. Instead, he is a bystander simply trying to enjoy the MMO environment of ALFheim Online, almost as if he is completely unaware of Sugou or any other notorious villain from that arc. However, it soon turns out that Grandis is far too occupied with simply enjoying the game itself to even remotely be involved with the plot, to the point that the only (initial) confrontation of Grandis and the main protagonists involves Silica's Dragon being outshone by Grandis's two much larger Dragons (although the much smaller, white one does not participate in combat). In the game itself, he is known as "Mightyfan217", wears armor with a very winter motif to it, and his actual fighting Dragon not only being much larger than Mightyfan217 himself, but also being big enough to serve as a mount for him. Overall, the fact Grandis is paying more attention to everything but the plot the others are involved in seems to be a deliberate action made by Shiramu-Kuromu directly controlling Grandis's actions. It should also be noteworthy, however, is that Grandis normally dual wields giant shields; here, his avatar is using two-handed mace weapon. As an Author Avatar, the above makes a lot of sense in regards to Shiramu-Kuromu's personality regarding MMOs; he pays far more attention to the game itself rather than anybody else, and his activity isn't very frequent as the main cast he sometimes crosses paths with. Shiramu-Kuromu describes his playstyle in regards to Grandis's actions in this story with the following: Grandis is also incredibly carefree as to who he ends up working with, so long as they're personally not trying to kill Grandis himself. For example, he strikes deals with villains on a large occasion, but at the same time, only does so because they do not target him, and the fact that serving only a single side of Good, Neutral, and Evil is an unhealthy practice for Shiramu Inc., although he does tend to make sure that none of the three factions ever meet in his office at the same time unless it's an absolute emergency. Appearance Grandis, as a human, is a chubby, 5'08" male. Whenever he's inside his signature armor, he's about 6'00" and weighs nearly 978,000 tons. The reason for his unusually hefty weight is unknown, but it appears to be due to the fact that his armor is made of materials not native to Earth, and is thus heavier than normal metals. His overall aesthetics is that of some type of Dinosaur, with a humanoid, muscular build, and two, glowing blue eyes that if you look carefully into, you can see his human form behind them. His shoulder pads both represent the planets Uranus and Neptune, and his mane of metallic quills surges with pure energy every now and then. A little known detail currently not shown in his official artwork is both the fact it IS possible to see his human pilot through his visor, and the fact that due to an incident a while back, Grandis constantly has a anti-matter fusion cannon strapped to his right arm, which it itself is bigger than Grandis's whole arm and has enough power to level an entire landscape the size of Asia. Many trillions of years ago, Grandis's previous incarnation donned a red and purple colored variation of his original armor since at the time, a cataclysm in the form of Dragora and Kagubot fusing together was about to occur, and Grandis needed to upgrade his armor to be physically capable of handling not just the hot temperatures that Kagugora would give off, but also the gamma radiation and air pressure that plagued the nebula in which Dragora/Kagubot headed towards, as their gamma radiation bursts kept becoming increasingly hostile to surrounding multiverses. In the present era, Rebirth Grandis still has this variation of armor programmed into his current armor so he can freely switch between the two. Not only that, but this time, his weaponry is upgraded to properly dispose of Kagugora if it ever emerges in the Neo Canon at all. However, another potential use could be simply to confront either Kagubot or even Dogma in case of extreme emergencies. As for his human form, Grandis wears a plaid coat very often, even during warm weather. His hair is messy and he has a goatee, and his weight is chubby in nature. His eyes are brown and even has brown hair. Grandis, some of the times, describes himself as unhealthy of unfit, yet nothing outright major appears to be wrong with his human form minus the unfit description. A little known fact is that Grandis has a beast mode in his armor design. In his immediate prior incarnation before Dogma rebooted everything, his beast mode was instead a Werewolf form for his human body, but this was because that incarnation lacked a helmet. In this incarnation, Grandis is back to his early concept designs of having a quadruped mode based specifically around Grandis's current armor design, which makes Grandis resemble a Drake of sorts, although beast characters who see him will instead see a Triceratops for some odd reason. In his avatar used in Code Black, he is a much more physically fit build than he was when seen as Grandis, primarily due to the fact he was spending so much time logged on that he was deliberately trying to lose weight from staying active; prior to this, he was still the chubby human he was before, and even during this, he was doing whatever it takes to NOT end up utilizing his Dragon mount unless he was avoiding mobs and not much else. His armor is a very icy, glacier-like design in addition to having some dark turquoise to it on parts not covered by ice, and he wields a two-handed mace. However, it is worth noting that Grandis normally wields two giant shields in most cases where he is in a video game setting, but he determined they were too broken for him to utilize without being noticed (one negated magic altogether, and the other deflected anything else that isn't magic). At some unknown point in the Neo Ultimorian Canon, but before the "Undertale Incident", Grandis' body underneath his armor sustained heavy damage from an attempt on his life by both EVE and Hydriska, when both of them had been possessed by Zenith. EVE's armor piercing ability nullified Grandis' exterior armor, while Hydriska heavily burned Grandis in the aftermath of the fight. Due to how extensive the damage actually was, normal healing magic wouldn't have worked on Grandis to recover his full body, but Ultima was gladly able to arrange for a cybernetic replica of what his missing or damaged would've been capable of. While Grandis insisted on wanting himself to look much like his old self (being overweight and not physically fit beneath the armor), Ultima said that the only reason Grandis would stay alive was for him to shed the unnecessary fat due to the fact this would impede with the cybernetics attempts to merge and make the process of restoring Grandis as painless as possible. As a direct result of this, Grandis is a lot skinnier now underneath his winter casual garb, and all but only a select few parts of his body are no longer organic. Even some of Grandis' face is now cybernetic in nature. Powers/Weaknesses Without his signature armor, Grandis has only one actual superpower; his near indestructibility. This ability seems to be very dependent on the way in which Grandis moves; the more still and lacking in movement Grandis is, the more effective Grandis can shrug off an attack. In fact, if Grandis is standing perfectly still and gets hit with a blunt weapon at full force, the user of said weapon will end up experiencing so heavy of a recoil from the failure to actually cause Grandis to budge that they'll be sent flying backwards off of the ground. If Grandis is actually in movement while he's being attacked, though, it is actually possible to damage him, which is why Grandis often exploits the attacks that take longer to use by standing perfectly still when he knows such an attack is about to be used against him. With his armor, his powers vary depending on the model of the armor he has access to. The current model of the armor is called "Grandis Mk VIII", or oftentimes known as "Grandis Mk 2.5" due to the fact that aside from the color of his mane and the shape of his chest insignia, he's almost exactly the same as one of the older models in terms of looks, but unlike the older models, Model Mk VII onward have been human size. His armor is where nearly all of Grandis's actual methods of attacking is present. However, despite having a massive array of weapons with his armor, he is noted as being very sluggish unless he decides to utilize boosters to increase his own movement speed. History Pre-Shiramu Inc. When he was young, Grandis was born into an Ultimorian subspecies of human under the name "Martin", which he can't recall if that's his own actual name or not anymore. As he grew up, he was constantly pressured by accident into being a better, more qualified person to make it into success than his older brother. However, as he grew older, Martin discovered his own specimen specific super power; nigh-invulnerability. This would prove useful to him as not many people at his school had a means to counter this specific power, as that would involve poisoning him to counter it, which was only possible if one managed to sneak said toxins into his food due to his skin being too durable for syringes, and the fact nobody at his school had access to other methods such as poisonous gases to spray at him. Then one fateful day that would change him forever would occur; a semi-sapient suit of armor called "GRANDIS" arrived on his homeworld one day and began to destroy everything in sight. This armor would be the very same armor that Martin would permanently wear for the rest of his life with a few exceptions, but right now it was entirely it's own being, and utilized different weaponry than Martin would later use it for; this "feral" state actually knows how to turn the shoulder pads into a dangerous destruction based shockwave attack, because both spheres on each shoulder pad represent the Ultruraura representing Air and Ice, which allows Grandis to unleash powerful, hurricane winds in addition to absolutely frigid temperatures as well. Eventually, during the crisis, a terrified Martin runs into Grandis, but notes something unusual; it's eyes turn from red to blue upon spotting him. Martin, immediately recognizing this is not normal, walks up to it and begins asking it questions; particularly relating to why the armor is being merciful towards him when he himself has no real reason to live anymore. The armor is silent, but when surrounding forces try to attack, in the form of Martin's own relatives trying to get him to safety, the armor suddenly becomes hostile again and kills all but Martin himself. Even further confused, Martin questions why it didn't just destroy him then and there. Eventually one final confrontation with Martin and the rogue armor occurs, with Martin severely in a bleak mindset because he's the last of his kind, all because GRANDIS, for some reason, never desired to attack him yet. Angered at Grandis, he runs up to him to try and punch him thinking it would just piss him off; he was surprised to instead see that not only did his punch actually push GRANDIS backwards a bit, but that Martin felt no pain from the bunch when he had seen others harm themselves from trying to punch the renegade armor. Due to this, a fight breaks out between the two, with one seemingly unable to defeat the other, until Martin grabs a hold of Grandis's head and forces it off by twisting his head around the base of it's neck so hard that it would snap off. The armor defeated, Grandis falls over in a slump state as it deactivated. Martin, now the last of his kind and soon needing a way to find a new home, decides he has no other choice than to "effectively wear the corpse of the enemy who caused this", in his words. With some adjustments, he repairs and modifies the armor and makes it into a wearable set that can almost permanently house him for the rest of his life. The armor activating again with Martin as the permanent pilot, Grandis's eyes take a more human-like look as Martin uses the armor's abilities to fly into space in search of a new world to live on for a temporary need, as Martin no longer desires his original name, and now fully assumes the name of Grandis. However, every time Martin would visit this planet again, he has shown to have made a graveyard for the dead not long after he initially tried to leave, and he properly buries everybody he can in tombs so their spirits can rest. Bomberman Classic Material In this comic, Grandis is not frequently seen with his heavy duty fusion cannon, since this took place before the incident that had Grandis constantly have it with him at all times. 20 years ago, Grandis discovered a bastard fusion of a species from different multiverses called "Mirror M", and when they originally met each other, Grandis heavily feared the creature due to what all was used to make up it's entire genetic structure, and how powerful the creature is capable of becoming if left unchecked. As a result, Grandis genetically engineered an "ideal partner" for this mutant, a female variant known as "Centauri" which would become Mirror M's mate in the goals of heavily taming Mirror M's personality, which thankfully succeeded without a hitch. To this day, Mirror M and Centauri have both been serving Grandis in Shiramu Inc., although what Mirror M does, only Grandis knows, since Mirror M never moves from his position in the Shiramu Inc. unless a new employee arrives to meet Grandis in-person. In a future arc, Dragora and Kagubot make an infamous return to the scene off screen, and Grandis heads out to face them all of a sudden while leaving the other characters to fend for themselves. At the end of the arc, Grandis arrives back at Shiramu Inc. in pieces, and then details the story of what the hell had happened in the next immediate arc, detailing that Dragora and Kagubot fused to become Kagugora yet again, and forced Grandis to bring out the Fire Armor specifically to deal with them. Also, at an unknown point between Bomberman Classic and The Blue Tri, Grandis struck a deal with The Magnificent One to allow him to build a research center directly in the Infernal Void in exchange for giving clearance towards his son Darigus. Darigus, as a result, become a Neo Ultimorian Deity as a result, since otherwise The Magnificent One would've taken his own son's place for the role. Apparently this research center would later give Grandis access to the same type of ammo that'll allow complete disintegration of a being's existence, which is similar to the weapon used on his past counterpart wielded by none other than Dogma. Grandis never actually uses it, though, since he isn't sure if the weapon is the real deal or not. SAO: Code Black Grandis is not initially known to be present in the story. Instead, in the background, a player named "Mightyfan217" is doing things on his own accord in the background with his two Dragons named Snowflake (a small, white and feathered Dragon) and Deadsmoke (a large, black and orange scaly Dragon). Interactions with the main cast does not truly begin until Omnicron makes it's presence known, and even then, Grandis seems to spend more time chewing the scenery with the aid of his two Dragons with varying results as he tries (and fails) to finish several in-game quests to make sure his character level is equal or even with those of the main characters. When it is eventually figured out that Mightyfan217 and Grandis are one in the same, Grandis's dialogue to approach that seems to be directly taken from what the Shiramu-Kuromu would say, and states that unless the current situation involves disposing of a vile villain, that he will not participate in the story since otherwise he'd be far too broken, citing his two Dragons as the big reason in addition to his own fighting style. Just as he finishes, Omnicron picks this opportune moment to confront Grandis, only to realize that none of it's abilities work on Grandis since Omnicron currently lacks the proper ammo to even injure Grandis; he is apparently using the VRMMO gear alongside his own infamously indestructible armor, and thus Omnicron can't properly harm Grandis. However, Grandis is uncertain as to what this creature is, and due to the various things he's encountered along the way, simply assumes Omnicron to be a glitch. Not helping is that at the time of this event, none of the Ultimorian Deities even remember what Omnicron was to begin with or the fact it even exists. However, that doesn't stop Grandis from promptly sending Omnicron flying clear across the horizon with his own giant mace, proceeding to slam Omnicron into the ground before promptly sending him soaring into the horizon using his own mace as a golf club in the process. In the aftermath, Grandis states that if it shows up again, it'll be very pissed off for sure. However, while this is the last major time in which Grandis is involved in the plot, the story continues from this point until Omnicron is (seemingly) destroyed by Kirito and Asuna, all the while Grandis begins his own series of misadventures in the background while all of the rest is taking place. The Blue Tri Season 3 Overall With the debut of the Global Interface in The Blue Tri, Grandis is actually seen using the program, but to most people, including Plio, nobody recognizes him as anything special, because Grandis deliberately designed his own avatar to look weak and unimposing compared to what role he is supposed to fill as Shiramu Inc.'s representative in the Global Interface. However, most of the time Grandis is overshadowed by an employee of his who works on Earth, but isn't well known outside of the Global Interface environment by comparison. Chapter 31: The Three Realms When Ultima becomes mind controlled by an unknown entity, Grandis and Dragora head out into the Global Interface to find the opponent that did it; they end up finding Omnicron 600M, and begin their assault on the creature with their attacks. However, when they think they had won, Omnicron transforms into Omnicron 700M, and begins grabbing each of their projectile attacks and launching them back at them, while launching it's own volley of projectiles to ensure Grandis and Dragora are driven off. In a last ditch effort, Grandis and Dragora attempt to transform into their Hyper Modes, but Omnicron attacks them mid-transformation and escapes to places unknown. However, Ultima is freed from his mind control soon afterwards, meaning that they may have had succeeded in their goal after all. Chapter 39: Tying Up Loose Ends Grandis appears at the very end of the chapter as every other Ultimorian Deity to have ever appeared in the series is storming into Shiramu Inc. to begin an argument with Grandis, as they are all not actually angry, but rather horrified that Omnicron, who had long thought to have been dead by this time, is still alive as Grandis is forced to fight his own allies into submission just to have them calm down. Grandis, upon finally being able to track Omnicron to Ultimoria's Earth, prepares for the final battle by heading into the Primordial Ocean to deliberately wake up Dogma just in time for Dogma to have a role in ensuring Omnicron is not escaping alive this time around... The Blue Tri Crossover Material The ship that Plio and his friends utilize to travel to other universes was purchased from Shiramu Inc., with the particular ship having been built by Grandis himself, so that each of their Master Modes can combined with their own personal ships to power themselves up. Although this benefits the whole team, this was done so that Grandis didn't have to worry about KeraKing being utilized too much by Plio, since Grandis was rather paranoid of KeraKing's abilities, and needed to teach Plio how to properly control his desire to take the easy route out of things, by giving him his own upgrade for KeraMaster, just like how KeraKing is the upgraded form of Kerason. Project Zauridon Rebirth Coming Soon... Other Material Grandis sometimes works as a movie critic, and calls Red Letter Media outright scum whenever the prequel trilogy of Star Wars comes to mind, and states that he's so sick and tired of hearing so much praise to RLM that he'd rather see an entire review of all three films with no positive mention of RLM whatsoever, even if it means Grandis himself will subject himself to the notion to do so on his own accord. When he finally does review the three prequel films, he's going to do so without taking into account the expanded universe, and only recites the three prequel films and the CGI animated Clone Wars series as references for anything going on the prequels. Grandis, in addition, to write down a review of Twilight in the near future not because he's not satisfied with the reviews he's heard of it, but so that he can simply say he's read the books, watched the movies, and still hates the franchise in the end, but at the same time, he anticipates on saying something at least somewhat positive about the series. He does, however, expect to come out of the review feeling absolute pain, which thus far, only Twilight and Sword Art Online have managed to accomplish to him at the moment; a media so painful to simply sit through to read/watch that it's outright painful on his train of logic. In a similar vein, Grandis's main review project is Sword Art Online, from which Grandis himself seems to suffer extreme mental breakdowns from, and outright doesn't enjoy watching the episodes for the fact he's so heavily against everything Sugou does that it's utterly painful for Grandis to so much as watch even the earlier episodes without feeling like he's going to regret something. However, like with Twilight, he's expecting to come out in the end saying at least something that is somewhat positive about the series, but unlike Twilight, he has a bit higher expectations here. Due to his experiences with both Twilight and SAO, he has a recurring line most of his comic appearances regarding a simple phrase; when prompted how exactly Grandis knows as much as he does to the point another character doesn't believe him, he says something along the following: Grandis, in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, is represented by his human form underneath his armor and is a Brawler. Grandis, as a Mii Fighter, constantly has a white shirt if he uses a default outfit. A similar type of virtual representation exists in the Neo Ultimorian Canon's Global Interface, but is covered in a modified version of Grandis's titular armor. Design Notes Neo Ultimorian Canon Grandis was originally designed as a generic Grandis incarnation to serve as a major character in Bomberman Classic, before becoming the successor to the malevolent Grandis from the prior era. This isn't the first time this has happened either, but it's worth noting. Grandis and Dragora, for at least a few years, have been considered opposites of each other for a very long time, though in a twist of irony, it is actually Ultima who is supposed to be Dragora's opposite. Grandis's ability to transform into a supersized, more evil-looking version of himself called "MegaloGrandis" predates Pokemon's Primal Reversion, and functions very similar to Primal Reversion if the transformation were to be implemented into a game based around the Ultimorian Deities. Like Kagugora, Grandis would immediately transform into MegaloGrandis right before any turns or damaging attacks are made, and if Dragora Galaxia and Grandis are both on the field and have the conditions met, both of them will transform immediately. Two factors exist as to how MegaloGrandis is formed, such as having Grandis fuse with Darigus, or Grandis use a prototype chip to transform. However, oddly enough, whenever Darigus is utilized, Grandis has better control of the form. Grandis's human form, for a long time, had always been considered to be whatever Shiramu-Kuromu looked like as of the time of the artwork is made in question. In addition, while Grandis is much older, his physical age also matched the author's at the time the picture was made. It was also noted that there WERE, however, times in which Grandis was drawn as a different age than his real life counterpart every once in a while. When Grandis himself is asked why he is not a natural native to Ultimoria, as in, him being from the Ultimorian subspecies of human like it was long speculated to be, Grandis has an answer: Trivia *While there are at least more than one candidate for an Author Avatar character created by the Author, Grandis is the one he admits is universally THE Author Avatar that he always aligns with. As a result, this is what usually what prevents Grandis from being permanently killed off for a long duration, even if it actually is possible to kill Grandis in-universe if the situation allows for it. *Early on, Grandis's status as an author avatar originated from the idea of simply being a drawn version of the author's own looks and wearing an Aggron cosplay. However, due to where Grandis was first used (A Digimon fanfic), the cosplay turned into a set of armor that slightly resembled Aggron, and from that point forward, the armor continued to get redesigned until it resembled it's modern look, and only resembles Aggron via it's colors nowadays and not much more than that. * While Grandis and the primordial deity known as "Granjia" have no direct relation to one another, both of them have the exact same type of metal ore used in their respective armored forms. * Snowflake, the small, white, fluffy Dragon that Grandis owns in his virtual reality avatars is also the same exact species as the White Dragon that Rose was originally an individual of until she acquired her Terranadrosus mode. In fact, an early name for Snowflake was in fact the same as Rose's name. Gallery Mightyfan217 (Grandis).png|Mightyfan217, the most common MMO avatar that Grandis utilizes. It is worth noting that Grandis, under normal conditions, would be dual wielding giant shields as weapons rather than using a conventional weapon like a two-handed mace. Also worth noting is the variable presence of Grandis's two Dragons, which he nicknames "Snowflake" (Left, smaller) and "Deadsmoke" (Right, larger). Grandis.png|V1 Artwork. Grandis V2.png|V2 Artwork. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Reptiles Category:Robots Category:Robot Pilots Category:Super Robot Category:Leaders Category:Big Good Category:Gods/Deities Category:One-Man Army Category:The Atoner Category:On & off heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friendly Rival Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Golem Category:Electronic Communication Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Powered Armor Users Category:Good vs. Good Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Author Avatar